Mistletoe Events
by Joana Deeks Blye
Summary: So I started picturing what Densi would do if they were under the mistletoe and i decided to write a fanfiction about it! Hope you like it guys :) Please Review !


As Kensi and Deeks got up from their chairs, everyone else had gone home. After all, it was Christmas Eve. They all had some kind of plan. Sam was going to spend it with his family, Callen might stop by at his house, both Nell and Eric were going to do charity work with children and Hetty was planning on travelling around East Asia. Kensi had nothing to do on Christmas Eve nor did Deeks. So they were going to spend that night together at Kensi's apartment.

"You ready?" Kensi asked as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"Almost." Deeks answered "So, Fern, what are we going to do tonight?"

Kensi smirked at him and he just smiled. She knew he wanted to make this night special but all Kensi wanted was not to be alone on Christmas Eve, even though she never admitted it, and she had the perfect company. No matter what they did, she would always be satisfied.

Deeks got to his feet but didn't walk until Kensi answered his question, which she didn't.

"Alright", he finally said, "we can get some roasted chicken for dinner. What do you think?"

"I got a better idea. What about burgers?"

"See?", he asked as he slowly turned to the way out, "It's Christmas Eve, Kens! No one eats burgers on Christmas Eve dinner."

"I do." Kensi said, taking every step at its time.

"Not this year. We are going to have a decent dinner together."

As he finished saying this, Kensi stopped walking and stared at him, waiting for him to meet her where she was. Once they were face to face, Kensi said:

"Why chicken?"

"What's wrong with the chicken?", Deeks asked, coming closer to her.

Kensi looked closely at his eyes. The baby blues that still made her _frelt _today. She wanted to get closer, to see them closer. So she got a little closer.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm more used to burgers."

Deeks smiled at her.

"You can't cook."

"Yes, I can!", Kensi answered, trying not to laugh because, the truth was that Deeks was right.

"Okay so prove it. Tonight you're gonna make dinner."

"Why can't you make it?"

"Oh, I will. But only because I don't want to die choked on something like when you almost killed me with the Woddie."

Kensi laughed. She was just glad she wasn't spending Christmas Eve alone. And she was even happier because she was spending it with Deeks. He felt so happy because he had made Kensi happy and he could see that in her eyes. He always knew when she was happy, sad or mad at something. That's what made him such a great friend. Or was he just a friend?

When he felt something grazing his head, he looked up.

There was a piece of fresh mistletoe hanging right on top of their heads. It was right there and Deeks couldn't believe it. What was he supposed to do? Kiss Kensi? He knew perfectly that, if he did that, he could forget Christmas Eve dinner with her because she would obviously be mad at him. So he just looked down at her eyes and then looked back up, as if he was showing it to her and letting her decide what to do.

When Kensi realized what was happening, she froze. She didn't want to kiss Deeks. Well, she did. But she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if Deeks wanted to kiss her or not. She was so confused. So she decided not to risk it. Kensi looked down at his eyes. And then at his lips and she started to imagine what it would feel like to kiss Deeks. What she didn't know was that he was thinking the exact same thing.

When he realized, he was staring at her. But he couldn't avoid. She was so beautiful that he could stare forever. He really wanted to kiss her but he knew he had to take it slowly.

So they both stepped back and just walked outside to Kensi's car. But they never stopped looking at each other and Deeks had never regretted something like he did now. He regretted not kissing Kensi. He really wished he had taken the chance when he had it. But he wouldn't give up that easily.

Deeks was sitting on her couch when Kensi sat right beside him. After they got in the car, they pretended to have forgotten what had happened previously but they never could. Deeks convinced Kensi to cook dinner with him and she finally agreed. It was really fun for them to cook together because they were having fun but, mostly, because they were together. They just couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"It smells good", Kensi said, after she sat down.

"I had a great assistant.", He said, looking at her, deeply, "But of course that you can't forget the fact that I am an amazing cooker"

"I don't know. I just said it smells good. We don't know if it tastes good."

"It does taste good. Believe me." He joked. He looked around and saw a door that he had never entered before and he questioned, "How come you've never showed me your bedroom?"

"I'm sorry?", she asked, a little confused, "What do you want with my bedroom?"

"Nothing, I just wanna see it."

Kensi looked at him and then looked back at the TV again.

"Don't tell me you're hiding nuclear bombs in there?" Deeks asked, trying to make her to open up to him.

Kensi got up, walked to that closed door and looked at Deeks. Then he walked towards her. She opened the door, came inside and waited for him to follow her. It was a simple room. Not as messy as the rest of the house. The bed was made and there was a picture of Kensi and her father next to it. He sat down on the bed and held the picture. She was young, about 15 years old, and he was wearing his Marine uniform. Kensi sat down next to him and looked at the picture.

"That was the last picture we ever took together." She said.

Deeks put down the picture and turned to Kensi. Her eyes were a bit sad because she remembered her father and how he was dead. And how horrible that felt.

"Hey,", Deeks began, "You know what I really feel like doing?"

"What?", Kensi asked, looking up at his face.

"Watching Titanic."

Kensi looked at him and laughed. When she was just smiling, Deeks was looking at her eyes so kindly. He was thinking that he could never have lived through these years without Kensi. He said he never wanted a female partner but, when he had one, he loved her. And he couldn't imagine his life without her face, her eyes and her beautiful wavy hair. Oh, her hair… it was so beautiful. He wanted to touch it so bad. And nothing was stopping him so he did.

Kensi looked at him in a strange way, not mad or confused. Just a look. And he was touching her hair. And they were coming closer and closer together. And Kensi could feel Deeks' warm breath on her face. And she wanted to come closer. She wanted to hug him and never let go. And she was closing her eyes when…

_Beep!_

They quickly stepped away and looked at each other. They weren't ashamed. They were just confused about what had happened. Kensi got up and looked at him.

"Let's go check if you really are a good cooker."

And she left her bedroom and went to the kitchen, where she waited for Deeks to open the oven. When he got there she was looking really strange. He didn't know what she was thinking. So he tried to ignore it.

"I'm telling you, it's gonna de delicious." Deeks opened the oven, took out the chicken and took it to the table. When he came back Kensi was leaning against a wall, smiling at him. He walked towards her and stood in front of her. She looked at the top of the wall, where there was a calendar hanging in the month of December and there was a huge picture occupying the whole page. The picture of a mistletoe branch. When Deeks looked at it, he smiled, looked at her and said:

"Looks like we forgot something last time."

And, when he finished saying this, Kensi leaned in and he pressed his lips against hers, feeling a better sensation than what he had imagined. Kensi hugged Deeks' neck and he put his hands around her waist. And there they stood. Doing nothing but exactly what they wanted to, what they felt great doing. And, when they finished that endless kiss, they looked at each other, and Kensi hugged Deeks so tight as if they were finally happy in a long, long time.


End file.
